The Early Light of Dawn
by GinnySocks
Summary: It is the dawn of the final battle. Hermione and Harry have left to take a final stand against Voldemort. All Hermione was able to leave behind for her fiance was a single letter.


The grey light of dawn crept through the window and caused the figure huddled under the sheets to roll in the opposite direction. His body moved instinctively towards the side of the bed where she always slept, where he knew he could always find her warm body. However, this morning he came into contact with nothing except a piece of parchment. Confused he sat up and unfolded the parchment, his eyes widening in horror as he read the first line.  
  


_January 28, 2000_  


_Dearheart,   
When you read this letter I will have already left. I'm so sorry love, but I couldn't bear the thought of telling you in person I had to go alone and leave you behind. I knew you would fight it; I knew you would use every argument you could think of, you have your famous Weasley temperament to thank for that. I just couldn't bear the idea of telling you and having to see that hurt and fear in your eyes, just imagining it causes my chest to tighten and my eyes to well up. You know how I hate to cry in front of you, and I know you hate to see me cry. Stop shaking your head like that you know it's the truth!_  
  
In spite of the worry in his eyes, the young man could feel the faint traces of a smile creep onto his face. It was scary, really, just how bloody well this girl knew him. Scary, yet surprisingly pleasant. Shaking his head to clear his mind he turned his attention back to the letter and soon even the faint trace of a smile had completely disappeared.  
  
_ Now before you begin shouting about just how bloody dangerous this is and how I'm a stupid git for leaving you this way let me explain, honestly. I was sworn to secrecy regarding my mission and my location, but I simply cannot leave you to wonder where I had got myself off to. I have gone with Harry to find Voldemort and to hopefully use the spell that will defeat him. He was so bound and determined to be honorable that at first he was even reluctant to let me come, but there was no other way. There has to be one wizard and one witch, both who must be extremely powerful, in order to summon enough power for a spell of this magnitude. There was simply no one else who could fill that position, but me or Ginny. Harry flat out refused to place his pregnant wife into any sort of danger and I agreed, I don't want her to die before we become sisters-in-law! So Harry wanted me to tell you that your job is to watch out for her for him, he is counting on you fulfill your brotherly duties.  
  
I am perfectly aware of just how dangerous this mission is. And I especially know how worried you must be after the last mission one of your brothers was sent on, the one he never came back from. I know how it hurt you to lose a brother; it hurt me too, he was practically a brother to me as well, after all the time I've spent with you and your family in school and out. So I promise that I will be safe and that I will keep Harry safe as well, after all what are we without him?  
  
It scares me though, to leave you. I know I will be safe, Harry will see to that and I trust him with my life, but there is that one nagging voice in the back of my head telling me I may not make it. If that should happen, I want you to remember that I love you, have loved you ever since that first day we met. I can still remember the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts Express, when I was helping Neville look for his toad. I knew I didn't stand a chance from the moment I opened the compartment door and found myself staring at that certain combination of flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and that adorable grin (another Weasley trait, as I would come to learn). When I left the compartment I had to lean against the wall in order to catch my breath and calm my racing heart.  
  
When we arrived at Hogwarts and learned that we were in the same House, I could barely contain my joy. I worshipped you silently, you never had a clue how much I loved you despite the amount of time I spent around you. I even loved you despite the impressive amount of rule breaking you always managed! In my fifth year, when I became a Prefect, it pained me to take House points away from you each time I caught you at something. However, there were quite a few times you managed to convince me otherwise, after all what woman can resist the combination of sad puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip?  
  
It was during that same year that my hopes and dreams came true; You actually noticed me and actually asked me to the Christmas Ball!. I believe I stood stunned in the corridor outside of Potions as you rocked nervously back on your heels, the tips of your ears turning pink, while you asked me. I felt simply dreadful for my red face and stammered reply of yes, before turning heel and running for the safety of my dormitory. I was a skittish little thing, wasn't I?  
  
The Ball itself was simply magical and I felt like Cinderella (a muggle fairy tale character, sometimes I forget that you don't know these things). You looked dashing in your blue dress robes that perfectly matched your eyes and your short red hair slightly spiked. I do believe that I was the envy of most of the girls there when we walked into the Great Hall. But however wonderful the Ball was, the part I loved most came at the end when you walked me to my staircase and then softly kissed me goodnight. I floated on air for a week!  
  
The only moment that has managed to top that moment was the day you asked me to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley. I am still shocked that your entire family, plus Harry, was there to witness it! You knew just what to do to make it incredibly memorable for me and I love you for that. There has never been a happier moment for me, and there won't be until the moment we are actually pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!   
  
And yes dearheart, we will make it to that day. I will be back, for I made a promise to you. I have waited eight years to become a Weasley and I am not letting that opportunity get away from me. I love you dearest and I will come back to you. I always keep my promises.  
_

All my love for all your life,  
Hermione Granger (Weasley)  
  


By the time he had finished reading the letter the grey light of dawn had transformed itself into the bright light of morning. However, this young man barely noticed as he read the letter over and over again. A single tear rolled down his cheek and dropped to the parchment. He blotted in quickly, not wanting anything to mar what could possibly be the last letter his love ever wrote to him.   
Laying the letter on the bedside table he leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes, hiding the look of defeat and loss that was shining from them. After a few moments of this, he opened his eyes again and in place of the defeat and loss, there was determination. George Weasley never let anything get the better of him and he would be here waiting to welcome Hermione home.


End file.
